


let me down gently;

by unintentionallyangsty



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotzly - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, pure fluff, this is gay, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionallyangsty/pseuds/unintentionallyangsty
Summary: The first time they kiss, Dirk doesn't know what to do with his hands;





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title from the song 'Dance Music' by The Mountain Goats)  
> ('gently' get it?)  
> (this is a gift for the absolutely wonderful and incredible Gav, who doesn't have an ao3 so i cannot tag them, but so deserves a s/o anyway. ily ❤ )

The first time they kissed, Dirk wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands.

It was nearly midnight and they were sat, sides pressed together, in the front seat of the Jeep (that Dirk has somehow managed to keep nearly a year after the end of their First Case; he thought that the Universe might have wanted him to have it) and Todd was leaned forward just barely, his chin tilted upward Just So. 

The only light in the car was the nearly full moon reflecting off of Todd's large, puppy-wide eyes; full with the heavy question still hanging between them.

Dirk took a deep breath, swallowing past the hesitation and the lump forming in his throat, and captured Todd's pliant lips beneath his own. 

As it turned out, it was _bliss_. 

Todd whimpered at the contact, eagerly leaning forward for more, and Dirk reflected that he might never want to let the moment go. 

They did move away from each other, eventually, and when they finally did Todd was grinning widely (wider than Dirk had ever seen him smile)

"That was the first time you've done that, yeah?" He asked, excitedly. 

Dirk pouted.

"Not the first time." He defended, hotly (though his real First Kiss was with another teenager within the CIA Holding Base. Another child ‘like him’, and he could hardly remember the details, at this point) 

(He thought that the first kiss with Todd might be a sweeter First Kiss memory, anyway) 

Todd smirked, however, and looked a little pleased. 

"Just the first in a long time?" 

Dirk flushed hotly, and suddenly found himself a little overwhelmed.

"Well," He snapped, though there was little heat behind the words, "Unlike __some__ people, I haven't had a lot of time for... for __practice__." 

When Dirk finally worked himself up to turning back and meeting Todd’s gaze, Todd looked a little wild (his eyes wide and alert), and a little __too__ pleased by this information. 

"Don't worry." He whispered, effectively tearing Dirk from his own thoughts, spinning rapidly out of control, and leaned forward again, "We've got time to practice." 

Dirk groaned breathlessly, but leaned into the temptation all the same.

He was more than inclined to believe Todd where most things were concerned, after all. 

\--- 

The second time they kiss, Dirk reflects (later) that he might have been a little more Obviously Hesitant. 

Todd drew back not a minute into the kiss, furrowing his brow and working himself up to what Dirk assumed would be a thoroughly Moment Ruining sulk. 

"You okay?" Todd inquired, frowning slightly. 

Dirk pulled himself back only slightly (though, judging by the crestfallen expression on Todd's face, not nearly as subtly as he'd have hoped) his back brushing the wall of Todd's kitchen with the force of the movement.

"Perfectly!" Dirk cried, forcing a wide and cheerful smile, "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You're tense." Todd insisted, his frown deepening, mingling now with the hurt expression on his face, "If it's not-- if I misread..." 

Todd let himself trail off, turning back toward the macaroni they'd abandoned (for much more enticing prospects, Dirk thought) on the stove, and therefore hiding his face from Dirk almost entirely, his shoulders tense and hunched almost to his ears. 

"It's not that!" Dirk cried, desperate to reclaim the previous bliss of the moment between them, "Honestly, Todd it's--" 

Dirk took a deep and steeling breath and stepped forward, reaching out to place a tentative hand on Todd's small elbow. 

"It's not that." 

Todd continued to frown, but furrowed his brow and shot him a somewhat confused expression. 

"Then what is it?" 

He sounded petulant, but Dirk (at this point) had known him long enough to detect an underlying hesitance and insecurity behind the words.

Having thought he'd misstepped (as if Kissing Dirk could ever be considered a Misstep), Todd was scared, and Dirk thought it best to grab the opportunity to explain while he still had it.

"I don't know what--" Dirk swallowed, allowing himself the briefest of moments to close his eyes before before forcing himself to continue, "I don't know what to do with-- with my--"

"With your....?" Todd prodded, when Dirk had trailed off for what must have been Too Long a moment.

"My hands!" Dirk finally blurted out, flushing and glancing away to avoid meeting what he knew would be the Shocked Expression overtaking Todd's face. 

".... your hands?" Todd finally replied, raising an eyebrow and eyeing Dirk with a look much less Shocked than Dirk had expected, and a little more Bewildered. 

It felt to Dirk much like the Early Days of their cases together, when Dirk would spout off what he felt the Universe wanted him to know, and Todd would begin to eye him with an intensely similar expression of bewilderment to the one he was sporting now. 

Dirk swallowed past the sudden bout of deja vu, and nodded matter of factly. 

"Yes." He admitted, squaring his chin a bit, "Like I said. I haven't had a lot of... you know." 

"Practice." Todd finished for him, wincing a little bit in what Dirk thought might be something close to guilt. 

( _ _And he really must have a talk with Todd someday about his tendency to feel guilty over just about Everything__ ) 

"Right." Dirk confirmed, nodding again before falling into an almost uncomfortable silence. Todd shuffled, moving to turn the stove off with a soft __click__ that echoed through the empty apartment before clearing his throat tentatively.

"Well." He finally began, glancing away before meeting Dirk's gaze with obviously forced determination, "What do you want to do with your hands?" 

Dirk flushed, a hot red, and began to blink rapidly.

They certainly hadn’t discussed.... well, anything close to __that__ yet, and Dirk thought that he might be projecting a bit. 

"Pardon?" He questioned, willing the heat in his cheeks down to a somewhat more manageable point. 

"What do you want to do with your hands?" Todd repeated, blinking and moving forward, ever so slightly, so that the toes of his scuffed sneakers were brushing those of Dirk's brown oxfords. 

Dirk swallowed, hard. 

"I--" He began, clearing his throat and reaching a hand up to tug at the collar of his shirt, "I want to--" 

He closed his eyes, and forced himself to continue, "to _touch_." 

When he opened his eyes, Todd was blinking as if stunned, his somewhat freckled cheeks having darkened with a ruddy and flustered blush. 

"Okay." He replied, his voice trembling only _slightly_ (so slightly that Dirk would not have caught the shift, had he not known Todd so well), licking his lips before tilting his chin upward and meeting Dirk's gaze head on, "Okay. _Where_ do you want to touch?"

Dirk groaned, leaning forward (as if on instinct) to reach out before stopping, his hands just barely hovering over Todd's warm cheeks. 

" _Everywhere_." He admitted breathily.

Todd flushed deeper, the apples of his cheeks and the spaces around his nose darkening to a deep red, but forced a smirk. 

"You have to be a little more specific, Dirk." He teased, his voice gone low and whispery. 

Dirk let out a long breath, winded and a little dizzy at the way Todd had said his name.

He squared his shoulders, however, before reaching up, _up_ , to bury his hands firmly in the thick brown curls at the crown of Todd's head. 

" _Here_." He whispered, his eyelids fluttering nearly closed as he leaned in, lips mere inches from Todd's, now.

Todd's eyes were fluttering, as well, and he let out a strained whimper when Dirk tugged a little at the thick strands between his fingers. 

They stood like that for a long moment, the only sound their gasping breaths echoing off the walls of the empty kitchen.

Todd’s hands rose slowly, brushing tantalizingly at Dirk’s waist before settling finally and softly (but determinedly) at the lapel’s of Dirk’s coat, tightening almost imperceptibly.

“I want,” Dirk finally broke the silence, “to--to--” He cut himself off, swallowing and cursing his own inability to properly convey his feelings.

“What do you want?” Todd whispered, his chest heaving as if he’d just slowed from a long run, “ _Dirk…_ ”

“To kiss you.” 

Todd’s breath caught, and he looked for a moment almost hesitant before he leaned forward almost drunkenly, his wide blue eyes rising slowly to meet Dirk’s gaze head on.

“Where?” He murmured, his breath ghosting along Dirk’s chin.

The flesh on Dirk’s arms and back broke out in goosebumps, though did his best not to pull away.

Instead, he raised his chin (careful to avoid bumping Todd’s face with the movement), hesitating only a moment to gauge Todd’s reaction, before lurching forward to press his lips firmly (probably a little too firmly) against the skin of Todd’s forehead.

Todd inhaled a shaky and startled breath, his eyelids falling shut.

“Here.” Dirk whispered against the skin, lingering for a long moment before drawing back and (before he lost his nerve) swooping to place his lips against the still warm skin of Todd’s cheek.

“ _Todd_ ,” 

He moved to kiss Todd’s nose, the corner of his eye, his chin (the scruff of it tickling Dirk’s lips pleasantly), his ear-- each press of lips punctuated with a murmur of Todd’s name, or a breathless, _“here.”_

When Dirk finally tore himself away, he took a short moment to study Todd’s face from beneath his own heavily lidded eyes, noting the tint of red rimming his suspiciously bright eyes.

 _‘Crybaby’_ Dirk thought fondly, and with such an incredible amount of elation that he thought his chest might burst with the force of it.

"Well," Todd murmured when he’d caught his breath somewhat, shooting Dirk a small but enthusiastic grin, “It’s a start.”

He huffed the smallest bit, then, before surging forward (with a strength that belied his small form) and capturing Dirk's lips under his own.

Dirk nearly choked on a startled moan, but leaned back in and attempted to give just as much as he could back. 

"It certainly is." He panted, when they’d parted to gasp for air, a wide grin tugging at his own lips. 

It certainly was.

**Author's Note:**

> *ignores dirk's being kidnapped, pararibulitus, and basically any valid timeline*  
> so Anyway!!!!!! I kind of just wanted to practice writing Dirk and Todd kissing and this!!! Seemed like a Good Opportunity. So. Here it is ! plotless Kissing Fluff!  
> a HUGE s/o to my pal [Natalie](https://corgiekitten.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful and encouraging beta for me! Go check out her blog!  
> And, of course, my wonderful friend Gav, to whom this is gifted. They encourage me literally Daily, and encouraged me to write this in the first place. it was an absolute Joy  
> as always, you at find me at my tumblr [here](http://elijahwoodnot.tumblr.com), where I'm still trying to find some semblance of balance between continuing on as an aesthetic blog and adding too much dirk gently to the mix (and always always love hearing from you guys!!)  
> thank you so much for reading!!!!!! ❤❤❤❤


End file.
